Godleader Meowza
Not to be confused with Godleader Meowza 2 Godleader Meowza is a tier 10 dungeon boss located in The Great Leader's Command Center. Godleader Meowza, colloquially known as “Meowza,” is considered the "final boss" of the game, and according to Sergeant, is the strongest war machine in the world. It will always drop at least one of either Armor Stiffener, Barrel Dopant, Self Repair Juice, or Fusion Capacitor, and it has a chance of dropping T9/T10 equipment. Godleader Meowza is the one of the only sources of the aforementioned Fusion Capacitors and T10 equipment, and it also has a low chance of dropping Jhirin Sheerudo and Scythe of Zed. Upon death, Godleader Meowza has a chance to drop an aircraft carrier to the 3 Brothers dungeon. Behavior Meowza will regularly spawn minions throughout the fight. The minion behaviors will change as the fight progresses. Spirit Vessel Phase Five large Spirit Vessels of Meowza circle around Godleader Meowza, with only one being vulnerable at a time. Killing the vulnerable Spirit Vessels will make one of the remaining Spirit Vessels vulnerable. Whenever a Spirit Vessels dies, Godleader Meowza will fire a wave of shurikens and become vulnerable for a set period of time. Shooting Godleader Meowza is not necessary until all the Spirit Vessels are dead. As the Spirit Vessels die, the Spirit Vessels will change their orbit around Godleader Meowza, while Godleader Meowza's minions will change behavior. Spirit Vessels Phase B After three Spirit Vessels die, Meowza will spawn a wave powerful nukes and then resume its previous behavior. Meowza will repeat this attack at regular intervals until Meowza moves onto her next phase. This phase can be skipped if all the Spirit Vessels are killed before the end of Meowza's vulnerability period. Spirit Vessels Phase C After four Spirit Vessels die, Meowza will repeately fire a spiral of hexagon projectiles while also spawning converging hexagon projectiles. Meowza then switches to a spiral of laser projectiles. Meowza will repeat this attack at regular intervals until she moves onto her next phase. This phase can be skipped if all the Spirit Vessels are killed before the end of Meowza's vulnerability period. Beam Phase After all Spirit Vessels are dead, Meowza will permanently become vulnerable and begin charging its beam. Meowza attempts to turn and target a player, and the area in front of Meowza's beam will flash with warning strips. Additionally, a small barrage of shots will be spawned right in front of Meowza's beam path to show Meowza is charging up. After the period of charging is over, Meowza will fire her beam, dealing massive damage to both players and minions. While the beam is firing, Meowza will turn slowly and fire shurikens from its side. After the beam is done firing, Meowza will fire a wave of shurikens. The beam Phase then repeats. Beam Phase B After Meowza reaches a low enough hp, she will deploy a wave of close-range nukes. Meowza will cycle between Beam Phase 1 and this phase. This phase can be completely skipped with high-enough dps. Spawns *Godleader Meowza Minion *Godleader Meowza Turret *Spirit Vessel of Meowza *Hound of Meowza *Acolyte of Meowza Loot 'Notes' *All bullets fired from Meowza and her minions will pierce. *Meowza’s beam can easily kill a maxed plane, avoid the beam at all costs. **The beam inflicts 75 burn damage over 3 seconds. This damage can be avoided with the aid of a medic heal. *During her beam targeting phase, Meowza can switch her turn direction right before firing the beam. *Each shot from a Meowza nuke deals 84 damage. Even a medic heal cannot revive any plane which tanks the nuke shots. *Although staying in a group of players is safer, a minion can still sneak into a group and fire a deadly barrage of shots. Category:Dungeon Boss